


Us Against The World

by lesbianreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cheating, Depression, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Pregnancy, Sex, Spencer Reid Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianreid/pseuds/lesbianreid
Summary: Life is full of promises that nobody can keep, and you learned that the hard way. But, what makes Spencer Reid so different? Why is loving him makes you feel like you're in oblivion? From dancing under the stars to dancing your pain away, he's the one.. but the question is he willing to wait throughout life to have you? Yes, because Spencer Reid keeps his promises, and he's willing to wait a lifetime to be with you, even when you doubt his love for you, it makes him love you even more. You thought he would be better off without you, your past taught you that, but he promised he would wait, but once he does, where does your future end up with him, lust or dust?originally from my wattpad!!! yet again thank you to wattpad for deleting my account (:
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. one

You groan as you hear your alarm, you roll over and turn it off placing your head on your boyfriend's chest, "Good morning Zach." He groans rubbing his eyes, "Good morning y/n." He kisses the top of your forehead as he tries to get up, you pull him down, and kiss him. He breaks the kiss, "W-What was that for?" You furrowed your brow, "I-I don't know, i just felt like it" He smiled as he got up to get ready for work, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

You took a couple more seconds to crack your back, stretch, and to collect your thoughts. You've been working at the BAU for about a year, and you couldn't ask for a better job. You've made some great friends, but they're more like family. You've especially gained a close relationship with Spence, he's always there for you, no matter what time it is. You loved him with everything in you, he's your best friend. Some days were tougher than others because of the cases. You were even more grateful to come home feeling loved. You met your boyfriend Zach, 3 years ago, even though you felt loved, you knew that you were slowly falling out of love. 

You finally built the courage to get up, and get ready. You walked up to your closet, going through it to try and find something to wear, you finally found a pair of denim skinny jeans that hugged your ass beautifully, a dark gray short sleeve shirt, and some vans. You prepared your go bag just in case, throwing in some clothes, including some risky clothes. You did your hair by putting it in a comfy bun, and you did very light minimal makeup. As you grabbed your bag leaving the bedroom you heard Zach's phone ring.

You walked over to see what it was, and all you saw was, " _ Baby <3 _ " You couldn't believe it, you thought that he loved you, as you heard the shower turn off you shook your head, "I-I'll see you later babe, i love you." As you were walking out the bedroom you ignored what we said, as you walked out the door. While you were walking out of your apartment, all your thoughts and emotions were flying,

_ 'that's why he always comes home late?' _

_ 'why would he cheat on me?' _

_ 'i thought he loved me..'  _

As you got into your car, you blasted the music to try to concentrate on that instead of what you just found out. Except that didn't help, your thoughts were rambling on as tears started to fall down your face as you pulled up to the parking garage. ' _ fuck fuck fuck, come on y/n stop crying _ ' you said to yourself as you wiped you tears and running mascara. You stayed in your car for a few minutes, as you collect yourself. 

You grab your stuff as you locked your car, and headed towards the elevator. You walked into the elevator, and tears start falling, you couldn't help it. You grabbed a tissue out of your purse, wipe your tears as the elevator doors open. You cleared you throat as you opened the doors walking straight to your desk putting your things down. Immediately sitting down, and putting your head down, as your heard someone putting something on your desk. 

You looked up to see Reid placing a cup of coffee on your desk, "Long night?" You didn't want to tell him, "Y-Yeah, thanks for the coffee, did you-" interrupting you "put enough creamer?" you giggled, "You know, sometimes i forget that you have an eidetic memory, but thank you." As you took a sip, he sat on the corner on your desk, "Are you ok?" Scanning his body as you look at his face, "Yeah, why what's up?" 

He cleared his throat, "Well, your mascara has been running, your eyes are slightly red and puffy, I can go on if you'd like?" You rolled your eyes, "Reid, i'm fine, don't worry about it." As he was about to open his mouth, Garcia walked by everyone going into the conference room, "Case, conference room ASAP." As you put down your coffee cup, and walk away Reid grabbed your wrist and pulled you close , "He's cheating on you isn't he." You broke free of his hold, "Yes, and don't worry about it Reid." You turned away walking into the conference room. 

You sat next too Emily as you wiped your eyes, "Hey, are you ok?" You took a deep breath, "Yeah, i'm fine." You said with a stern voice. As Garcia grabbed the remote she said, "Hello and good morning my fellow crime fighters, you'll be going to bright sunny California, well this isn't actually bright. Anyways, serial killings throughout L.A, all the same MO, dirty blonde hair, blue/hazel eyes, and between 20 and 22 years old, so far 4 victims, Sarah Noel, Mia Alvez, Ava Greene, and Renee Matthews, and they all go to the same college."

As Garcia went on, you were looking at the file, when you felt Reid staring at you, you chuckled as you looked up, as he went back looking down at the file. After a few minutes, Hotch cleared his throat, "Wheels up in 30." As everyone started to leave the conference room, you pulled Reid aside, "You have to stop worrying about me, i'm not your girlfriend and you're certainly not my boyfriend, now please stop." 

As you walk out, you felt him pull your wrist, "Y/N, I'm sorry." You looked at him confused, "For what, I'm not mad that your worried-" He interrupted you with his lips brushing against yours, you broke it, "S-Spence, what the fuck, I-I have a boyfriend." He brushes his hand through his as he left the conference room, 'What the fuck just happened' you thought to yourself as you walk out the conference room, and left to go to the jet. 

While you were on the jet, it was awkward between you a Reid, so you picked up the case file and started reading over it, when you felt you phone buzz;

S: _"hey, i just wanted to apologize again for that, i don't know where that came from."_

Y: _"it's fine, don't worry about it."_ you turned your phone off tossing it into he seat next to you until you heard your phone buzz again

S : _"i know that you're mad."_ It wasn't that you were mad, you were confused

Y: _"Spence, i'm not mad. I just don't understand why you did it."_

S: _"I don't know either, but i don't regret it."_ You heart started racing

Y: _"What do you mean?"_

S: _"Talk later?"_

Y: _"Yeah sure."_

You were playing dumb, you knew that he likes you, and you've always had a small crush on Reid, with his cute sweater vest, fluffy beautiful brown hair, and especially when he wore suits. The team would always ask you if you and him were together, but now.. that doesn't seem like a bad idea. 

After about 50 minutes the plane was starting to land, so you returned back to your seat. As the plane landed, you grabbed you stuff looking at Reid and smirking. As you got into the drivers seat wait for someone to sit with you. You heard the door opening to see Reid, " _ fuck _ " you said as he jumped in. 

After an awkward ride to the crime scene, you finally reached the crime scene, throughout the whole car ride, Reid was placing his thigh on your hand, and you not being bothered by it. As you get out of the car, everything that happened today goes away, as you as out of the car and walk towards the crime scene, "SSA Y/F/N Y/L/N and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, we're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit, we're here to investigate the latest serial killings." 

The lead detective showed you the newest crime scene, equating down lifting the white sheet, "This is Rachel Smith, dirty blonde hair, 21, freshly painted nails, and stab wounds in the chest." You nodded your head, "Does anyone know when she went missing?" You looked from the victim to you, "No, she wasn't filed under missing person until this morning, but it was already too late." 

You and Reid drove back to the police department, gathered back with the teams and started talking about again triggers, but also a possible suspect. After what felt like years, Hotch finally dismisses everyone to get some rest. As you you grabbed your hotel key, going towards the elevator Reid following you. As the doors close, it was awkward silence, until you built the courage, "Uh what room number did you get?" Reid cleared his throat, opening the little card holder, "Uh 296, what about you." You opened yours, "298, looks like we're neighbors." 

It was silent until he elevator door open, you immediately leave the elevator, "Uh, goodnight see you tomorrow." You turn your back walking towards your room, you opened it, closed it throwing your stuff onto the ground, as you basically take off all your clothes, and jump into bed when your phone buzzed;

S: _"Hey can we talk?"_

Y: _"Yeah sure, come over."_

You throw on some pajamas, when you hear a knock opening to see Spence, you let him in, as he turns to you, "I-I wanted to finish our conversation." You sat on the corner of the bed, "Yeah sure, what's up?" He clears his throat, "Well, I-I don't regret kissing you." Your heart starts racing, "Yeah i know, you said that, so you like me? or what..?" He brushes his hand through his hair as he leans on the desk, "Yeah, for a while now i-i guess." You push your hair behind your ear, as you stand up cupping his face with your hands pulling him in for a kiss, he breaks it, "W-What are you doing?" 

You look at him and smiled, "I'm returning your kiss." You cupped your face, his lips brush against yours, his hands trailing your body, as his hands reaches your ass, he picks you up, you wrap your legs around his waist, as he puts you on the bed. As he starts to take off your shirt, you break the kiss, "I-I can't i'm sorry, It's not right." As he backed away, and started walking towards the door, he turned back, "Y-Y/N he's cheating on you, i hope you know that i'd never do that to you.." 

You nodded, "Y-Yeah i know Spence, I guess i'll see you tomorrow." As he left you, it felt weird, he didn't look mad but he looked disappointed. You turned around, grabbed the remote, turned off the lights, and turned on the TV and fell asleep. 


	2. two

You were woken up by a knock on your door, you stumble out of bed opening it to see Reid, "Good morning, what time is it?" You say while rubbing your eyes, "It's 7:30, we've been trying to get a hold of you for the past 10 minutes." You look at him, "Fuck, y-yeah sorry i'll be right there." You close the door, rushing to get ready, you put on a dark blue short sleeve, skinny jeans, and your classic converse. You brushed your hair, wearing it down. You also put on light makeup, you did your brows, you put on some mascara and that's it. 

You grabbed your stuff, when you opened the door to see Reid learning on the wall waiting for you, "You didn't have to wait for you." He pushes his back off the wall, "The team already left, and I said I'd wait for you, and also I'm sorry about the way I acted last night." You pressed the elevator button when you turn to him, "It's fine, if I were you'd be mad too." As the doors opened, you both walked in, the doors closed he cleared his throat, "I-I wasn't mad y/n, i just didn't expect you to say that it was wrong, he's cheating on you." You fixed your hair, "Yes, I know he's cheating on me, we've been falling out, and i've been trying to fix it." 

As the doors open, you walk out trying to avoid the next words that you know were about to come out of his mouth, when you felt him stop you, "Why haven't you told me any of this? I thought we were friends?" You looked down at the floor heart racing, "I don't know... maybe it's because of the fact that i like you too, i just... couldn't say anything." You knew his heart was racing, you could practically hear it, "I-I... Why..why-" you chuckle softly, "Yeah now you know what it felt like when you told me, now let's go and catch a killer." 

On your way to the police department, it was silent, so you turned on the radio and started humming to the song, when Reid asked you, "Can you sing for me?" You laughed, "No I can't, I sound like Scuttle from  _ The Little Mermaid. _ " You heard him laugh along shrugging, "I'm sure you don't but ok." You rolled your eyes giggling, "Ok sure Reid." As you turned your head to look at him for a split second, you saw his cheeks blushing, you ignored it as you kept driving. 

You finally made it to the police department, and as you walked in you were greeted by Hotch, "Glad to see you made it." You cleared your throat, "Y-Yeah sorry about that, my phone was on silent." He turns back to the team. As you and the team looked over the list of possible suspects, it finally hit you, "I think i know who the unsub is." The team turned their heads looking at you, "It's Mike Jacobs, age 35, and it was the 10 year anniversary of his ex-girlfriend's death. This has to be our guy." 

After some more discussing, you would catch Reid staring at you. Every time you would look up, he'd look away. Finally the police department and the team found where the unsub lived so you started to get ready by putting on your vest. You got into the SUV with Hotch, Morgan, and Reid Again, Reid sat next to you, it's almost like he planned it. While the drive felt long, Reid kept rambling on about California, "California is actually the most populous state in the U.S. 1 in 8 residents live there." As he goes on, you were admiring how perfect he is, how confident he is when he talks, "Y/N..?" how much control he has over what he says, in general he turns you on. "Y/N." 

"Y-Yeah, what's up?" You gain back focus looking at Morgan, as you look and Reid isn't in the car, you and him get out of the car. He comes close to you, and says softly

"You're practically drooling over  _ pretty boy _ , aren't you dating Zach tho?" You put your hair up

"Y-Yeah, why?" 

"I mean have you seen the way  _ pretty boy _ looks at you or even talks about you?" You played dumb

"W-Wait he talks about me?" He whistles as he rolls his eyes holding his hands up as he walks away. You wanted to know what he said about you. As everyone gathered around Hotch started directing orders, "Y/L/N Morgan, go through the back. JJ, Prentiss go through the side, Reid you're with me." As everyone broke up, you were walking towards the back, Morgan looked at you, "Listen Y/N, the way he talks about you he's definitely crazy about you, i've never seen him like this.." 

You didn't say anything, you just looked at him as he kicked the door, "FBI!" you yell out as Morgan points to go left, as you walk left, you open the nearest door, "CLEAR." You close the door as you hear the wooden floor getting hollower, "Morgan I think i got something!" You bent down opening the latch, seeing the unsub, "Mike Jacobs, FBI, hands up where we can see them." The unsub didn't put up a fight, he knew what he did, you were glad that he didn't kill anymore people, and that all those victims were finally getting closure.

On your way back to the hotel to grab your stuff for the jet you were doing some thinking about what to do with Zach. You decided to break things off, because he's cheating. You took your phone out of your pocket and texted him, 

Y: "Hey can we talk when i get back?" 

Z: "Yeah sure, what time will you be back?" 

Y: "Idk yet, i'll keep you updated tho." 

Z: "Yeah sure, see you later." 

You turned off your phone and signed putting your head in your hands. When Morgan looks back, "You ok Kid?" You sat up looking at the rear-view mirror, "Yeah i think so.." He furrowed his brows, "What do you mean 'you think so'" You sighed looking at Reid, "Well, Zach has been cheating on me for who knows how long.. and i found out yesterday, and i.. I decided to break things off when I get home." 

You looked over at Reid as he reaches for your hand, "I-I'm really sorry y/n.." Morgan cleared his throat, "Yeah, nobody deserves that, you're doing the right thing by ending things." Hotch then looking at you through the mirror, "I'm sorry that you're going through this.." Trying to not cry you bit the inside of you cheek, "It's fine, everything has to end at some point right? I mean, everything happens for a reason, so maybe it is for the best." 

Spence let go of your hand, when you grabbed it and held it, you could feel how unsure he was at first, but then he held your hand interlocking it with yours. Even though you knew what was going to happen when you went home, you felt normal. You finally reached the hotel, you got out and started to walk towards the elevator, you walk in by yourself while the team was talking, you took out your phone and texted Spence,

Y: "Meet me in my room in 5?" You put your phone back in your pocket, as the doors opened, you felt your phone buzz pulling it out

S: "Yeah sure, see you in a few." 

You bite your lip as your heart starts racing, as you pull out your key card, unlocking your door walking in, and as you gather your stuff you heard a knock, you opened it, it was Reid. You let him in, you feel like you're in high school about to tell someone that you like them. Without hesitation, you pull him in for a kiss, this time you wanted him more than anything. His hands trailing up your body, as he picks up, and places you on the bed. This time, you take off his shirt, as he breaks the kiss, "Are you sure?" You nodded, "Yes, I've never been so sure." 

As his lips brushed against yours, you felt complete, even though you were in a relationship or whatever it is at this point, you've never felt like this before, it felt like you were young again. He takes off your pants and your shirt, revealing your purple black lace bra, and your blank panties, " _fuck_ _y/n you're so beautiful._ " Somewhere in the mix between you kissing, he takes off your bra and latches straight onto your nipple, pulling and sucking as he moves down removing our panties. 

As he removes them, you could feel his hair tickling your inner thighs, as he kisses and sucks your inner thigh you get impatient, "p-please Reid." You heard him evilly chuckle, "Please what  _ princess _ ?" You knew what he was doing, " _ fuck _ me, do something, i need to feel you." As soon as you said that, you felt two fingers enter you, you moaned loudly in response. You grip the bed sheets as he's curling his fingers inside you hitting your g-spot every time, "look at me while you  _ come _ , princess" he said sternly, you nodded your head, as you felt his tongue on your clit. 

As he was playing with your clit in his mouth, you felt you climax reaching, "f-fuck Spencer  _ fuck _ " you moaned out as you came. As you start to catch your breath, you look down as Spencer's sweatpants notice a large bulge, "H-How much time do we have?" He looks at the clock, "Uh about 15 minutes." You smirk at him, "Round two?" He climbed back on the bed, cupped your chin, "Hand and Knees." you manage to flip over with your legs weak, as you feel him from behind,

"Are you on birth control?" immediately saying, "Yes, now  _ ruin _ me." You words managed to send him over the edge slamming into you without notice, "F-Fuck" were the only words you could manage to get out while adjusting to his dick. He thrusts harder and harder, "I-I'm.. about to c-come." You felt the pit on your stomach growing as he says, "Not yet princess." You try to hold back your orgasm for a few more thrust, "p-please." He chuckles, "You want to come on my cock princess?" Words couldn't come out of your mouth, "y-yes.. p-please." 

You felt his dick twitch, "Go ahead princess  _ come _ on my cock." His words send you over the edge, as you both come at the same time. After a few seconds, he flops onto the bed, catching his breath, "You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that." You chuckled, "I can't believe we just did that." As he chuckles you heard a knock, "Reid, fuck, get dressed!" You frantically get dressed, as you look over, Reid is sitting on the bed like if nothing happened. You laughed as you opened the door to see Morgan acting casual, "H-Hey what's up?" 

He chuckles, "We're about to leave, and i already knocked on Reid's door and he didn't answer.. so i assumed he was in here, doing what you may ask? Well, your hair can tell that story." You mentally cursed yourself out, "uhh, i don't know you're talking about, but we'll be down in a few." You close the door before he could say anything. You exhaled, "God dammit Reid." He got up and laughed, "I'll see you on the Jet ok?" He pulls you in for a kiss, you kiss him back, this time you felt all your insecurities go away, as he broke it, and left out the door. 

You gathered all your stuff, as you were walking out you ran into Reid, "You ready to go?" You closed the door behind you, "Y-Yeah, yeah I am." You and him walk into the elevator, as he grabs your hands and holds it, as you interlock your hands with his, you look over at him, and he's blushing. He started to caress your hand with his thumb as butterflies were going off in your stomach. As soon as the elevator doors open, you let go because you didn't want the team to assume anything yet. 

After about an hour or so on the flight, you got up scooting and teasing Reid by slightly bending over, looking over at everyone, "Does anyone want any coffee or tea?" Reid and Emily both said yes for tea. You turn around walking to the bad of the jet preparing it when you felt your phone buzz, you saw it was Reid as you opened it your eyes widen, 

S: _"So you really want to tease me in front of everyone?"_ You smirked texting him back 

Y: _"I don't know what you're talking about?"_ You put your phone on the counter, as you place the tea bags in the cup feeling your phone buzz again

S: _"You have no idea who you're messing with, just wait until we get off this jet."_

Y: _"Oh no Reid, what are you going to do, kiss me? spank me?"_ You joked and waited for a message back as you poured the hot water in the cups. 

S: _"Why? You want me to spank you? If we were the only one's in the plane, I wouldn't hesitate spanking you, I'd make you count_ _ every .  single .  slap _ _. until you're dripping wet for me._ " Your jaw dropped as you couldn't believe what you just read, immediately feeling butterflies in your stomach. Spencer Reid wanting to spank you? You grabbed the cups as you went back, giving Emily her tea, and then going over to Reid, placing the tea in front of him, scooting over him, teasing him. 

As you sat down, you felt the anger in Reid, but you ignored it looking out the window until you felt his hand riding up your thigh, you tense up as you look at him, he winks at you. You needed to distract yourself, so you grab a book and start reading over it, when you felt his hand riding up higher eventually reaching your core, he started rubbing your covered slit with his middle finger, going faster and harder as you coughed to cover your moan. You flipped to the next page of the book as you looked over at Reid, he was reading his book unbothered by what he's doing to you under the table. 

As he kept going fast, you felt a knot in your stomach form, at this point you were reading over the same couple of words, you coughed to cover then moan, then you felt his hand leave your thigh, you saw him chuckle. You couldn't believe it. you closed your book looking down to see a wet stain, ' _ fuck  _ ' you thought to yourself. You excused yourself this time asking Reid to stand up, as he did you went to the bathroom to freshen up, after splashing some water on your face, you fixed your hair this time putting it up in a bun, and as you unlock the door and walked out you see Reid getting another cup of tea, "i told you that you have no idea who you're messing with." 

You leaned against the counter, "Wow Reid, i didn't know you had it in you?" you said sarcastically. You heard him chuckle as he walked away learning into your ear, "I swear to god y/n.. the next time we see each other.. I'll fuck you so hard, you'll forget your name.. " He walks away as your jaw dropped again, you've never seen Reid like this before, event hough you just had sex with him.. the dominance in him was definitely turning you on. 

There were about 3 hours still on the flight, so you decided to take a nap, as you leaned your head on Reid's shoulder, you could practically feel him blushing, as you felt his hand on your thigh, you fell asleep peacefully. You felt someone tap on you, when you woke up seeing Spence, "Well, Good Morning, we're about to land" You took your head off his shoulder, as you stretched you looked at him, "What?" He laughed, "You sleep talk." You cover your mouth, "No fucking way.." 

As he's laughing you lightly hit him, "hey hey hey i'm just kidding don't hurt me.." The plane finally lands, as you get off you ride with Reid back to the BAU, as you start bouncing your leg with anxiety. You felt his hand squeeze your thigh lightly, "If you need a place to stay, either call me, or i can come to your place" You nodded, "Thank you, i'm just really nervous." 

You got back to the BAU, saying your goodbyes, and you were on your way home. While you were on your way you were thinking of ways to break up with him. You were humming to the same song from when you and Reid were in the car together. You couldn't stop smiling. As you approach your apartment building, you take a couple of deep breaths as you parked. You got out of your car, grabbed your stuff, and locked your car. 

As you were approaching your apartment, you motivated yourself, as you unlocked the door, walking in, "Hey Zach?" You hear movement from your bedroom, as you place your stuff down near the door knowing that you're about to leave again. You walk towards your bedroom door opening it.. 

"What..the..fuck.." 


End file.
